A może jednak wanilia?
by Weitarou
Summary: Kuroko za wszelką cenę chce udowodnić wyższość wanilii nad czekoladą. Krótkie MayuKuro dla Nessy C:


Zainspirowane licznymi artami by te-tsu-ya (tumblr) :D Podczas rozmowy z Nessą jakoś tak mnie natchnęło, dlatego fick jest dedykowany właśnie jej C: Ciężko mi z Mayuzumim, bo wciąż niewiele o nim wiadomo, dlatego mogło wyjść dziwnie (w dodatku oparte na fanartach). Następnym razem napiszę angst, może wyjdzie lepiej. Uwaga, _spoilery_. Trochę spieprzyłam pierwsze opisy, bo nie chciałam tego niepotrzebnie rozwlekać C:

* * *

Koniec zimy i początek wiosny niósł za sobą interesujące skutki. Bowiem właśnie w tym okresie zakończył się Puchar Zimowy, który był wydarzeniem niezwykle ważnym dla licealistów z każdego regionu w Japonii. Wraz z temperaturą, stosunki pomiędzy drużynami, które rozegrały decydujący w tym turnieju mecz, stopniowo zaczynały się ocieplać, pomimo wcześniejszej deklaracji o pozostaniu wrogami.

Największym zaskoczeniem były spotkania tej dwójki, która od samego początku stała w cieniu obu drużyn. W rzeczywistości trafniejsze byłoby stwierdzenie, że to nie oni stali w cieniu, a ten cień tworzyli. Zarówno dla drużyny z Tokio, jak i tej z Kyoto niepojęte było to, jak te dwie bryły lodu mogły się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnić, zwłaszcza kiedy jeden z nich został nazwany "prototypem" drugiego. Pomimo tego określenia, Mayuzumi wcale nie uważał Kuroko za gorszego od siebie, szanował go i jego umiejętności, które były tak podobne, a jednocześnie tak odmienne od tych, które sam posiadał. To czy był od niego lepszy lub gorszy, nie miało dla niego żadnego znaczenia.

Początki w ich relacjach były trudne, obaj darzyli siebie wyjątkowym szacunkiem, jednak ich zdania na temat koszykówki były podzielone. Mayuzumi cenił sobie grę dla samego siebie, za to Kuroko dawał z siebie wszystko, żeby móc grać razem z drużyną. Po meczu żaden z nich nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na spotkanie, jednak przypadek sprawił, że natknęli się na siebie w tym samym miejscu, czyli w Maji Burger. Jakby się temu bliżej przyjrzeć, to mieli podobne osobowości i podobny gust, więc dlaczego nie mieliby się zaprzyjaźnić? Po krótkim czasie ich znajomości okazało się, że lubią ten sam rodzaj napoju, a prawdziwy problem zaczął się, kiedy...

- Mayuzumi-senpai, spróbuj tego. - zaczął Kuroko, wyciągając w jego kierunku kubek z milkszejkiem waniliowym. Mayuzumi zamrugał i pociągnął jeszcze jeden łyk ze swojego, zanim zdecydował się odpowiedzieć na jego propozycję.

- Dlaczego? - zapytał z nutką zdziwienia w głosie. Kiedy w grę wchodziły szejki, Kuroko stawał się nienaturalnie ożywiony. Może to zasługa jego wyobraźni, ale wręcz widział te wszystkie iskierki, które błyskały w jego oczach.

- Ponieważ chwilę wcześniej twierdziłeś, że nie lubisz waniliowych. - wyjaśnił, przysuwając kubek bliżej niego. - Jestem pewien, że jeśli spróbujesz, to natychmiast zmienisz zdanie.

- Dziękuję, jednak znacznie preferuję czekoladowe i wolałbym przy tym zostać. - odmówił grzecznie, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na swoim szejku, czekoladowym szejku. Pomimo odmowy, z każdą chwilą kubek przesuwał się coraz dalej po stole, aż w końcu blada dłoń zastygła w bezruchu i wróciła do właściciela, zostawiając plastikowe naczynie tuż przed jego nosem. Kuroko wcale nie zamierzał odpuścić mu tak łatwo.

- Tylko jeden łyk, waniliowe są przepyszne. - Kuroko uważnie obserwował te wszystkie łagodne zmiany, jakie zachodziły w zachowaniu starszoklasisty. Wyczuł niepewność i coś, co sprawiło, że miał ochotę jeszcze trochę go podręczyć. Pomimo łagodnego usposobienia, Kuroko coraz częściej pokazywał swoją gorszą stronę, a Chihiro zwykle po tym odczuwał lekkie ukłucie irytacji i momentalnie tracił ochotę na tego typu zabawy.

- Nie lubię waniliowych. Możesz spróbować mojego, jednak ja nie oczekuję tego samego od ciebie, Kuroko-kun. - dodał, odstawiając swój kubek blat. Kuroko stanowczo pokręcił głową.

- Spróbuj.

- Nie chcę.

- Proszę.

- Nie.

- Spróbuj, te są naprawdę dobre. - powiedział, a Mayuzumi gwałtownie pokręcił głową, z wyrazem bliskim obrzydzenia patrząc na postawiony przed nim kubek. Kuroko najwyraźniej doskonale się bawił, próbując zmusić go do skosztowania smaku, którego wprost nienawidził. Pił tylko i wyłącznie czekoladowe, waniliowe według niego były mdłe i niesmaczne. Był jeszcze w stanie zaakceptować inne smaki, każdy z wyjątkiem wanilii. To był jeden z nielicznych momentów, kiedy Kuroko miał okazję widzieć go tak rozemocjonowanego, jednak Chihiro nie chciał dać mu tej satysfakcji i szybko się opamiętał, ponownie przyjmując beznamiętny wyraz twarzy.

- Mówiłem już, że nie chcę. - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby, odsuwając kubek na drugi koniec stolika.

- Nie odpuszczę. - odparł błekitnowłosy, a zaraz po tym napój wrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce. - Tylko jeden łyk, proszę. - dodał, a Mayuzumi przewrócił oczami i po dłuższej chwili w końcu wziął kubek do ręki. Doskonale znał ten rodzaj manipulacji, ponieważ Akashi dosyć często uciekał się do takich zagrań, jednak u Kuroko zdawała się ona działać nieco w inny sposób, inny i bardziej efektowny. Być może było to zasługą jego niskiej prezencji, ale przyczyna mogła tkwić także w jego miłym, wręcz niewinnym wyglądzie. Może i on także był „cieniem", ale to Kuroko był prawdziwym ekspertem w tych sprawach.

Westchnął cicho i niechętnie wsunął słomkę do ust. Pierwszy łyk był okropny, czuł jak przenika jego kubki smakowe do głębi, paraliżując je swoją słodyczą. Z trudem przełknął słodki napój, ledwo powstrzymując się od grymasu. Tak jak myślał, waniliowe były mdłe i zbyt słodkie, niezbyt przepadał za tym smakiem. Kuroko siedział spokojnie, cierpliwie czekając na jego werdykt.

- I jak?

Mayuzumi pokręcił głową i odstawił kubek na stół.

- Moje zdanie nie uległo żadnej zmianie, wciąż uważam, że czekoladowe szejki są najlepsze. - powiedział, a Kuroko uniósł lekko brwi. Szarowłosy miał dziwne wrażenie, że jeśli w końcu nie przyzna mu racji to będą musieli siedzieć w lokalu przynajmniej do wieczora.

- W takim razie, weź jeszcze jeden - poprosił, opierając podbródek na dłoni. - Sam całego nie wypiję, a jestem już prawie pełny. Szkoda, żeby się zmarnowało. - dodał niewinnie.

Mayuzumi wyczuł nutkę złośliwości w jego głosie, jednak nie skomentował tego ani słowem i powoli podniósł kubek do ust. Kiedy już miał pociągnąć łyk, zauważył dziwny ruch na twarzy Kuroko. Czubek języka wysunął się z jego ust i prześlizgnął się po cienkich wargach. Oblizywał usta. Szarowłosy przez krótką chwilę poczuł się bardzo dziwnie. To naturalne, że czuł się nieswojo, przecież pili z tej samej słomki. Kuroko nie patrzył na niego, a gdy w końcu to zrobił, omal nie wypuścił plastikowego naczynia z ręki.

- Coś się stało? - zapytał Kuroko, lekko zaniepokojony jego dziwnym zachowaniem. Jego policzki w jednej chwili zarumieniły się, a on nie wiedział, dlaczego.

- Nic takiego. - odparł po dłuższej chwili, zażenowany własnymi myślami. Odstawił kubek, a Kuroko pochylił się nieco do przodu, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem. Linia już dawno przekroczyła połowę, a w naczyniu pozostało zaledwie kilka łyków.

- Wypiłeś więcej, niż się spodziewałem, czyżby posmakował?

- Niezupełnie, po prostu się zamyśliłem i odruchowo wypiłem więcej niż powinienem. - wyjaśnił, szybko biorąc do ręki swój, czekoladowy. - Odkupię przy następnej okazji.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, możesz zachować resztę. - Kuroko pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech. - Czy udało mi się zmienić twoje zdanie?

- Może. - odparł tajemniczo, a błękitnowłosy pokiwał głową z aprobatą i wstał z miejsca. Podziękował mu za wspólnie spędzony czas, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia, znikając mu z oczu. Mayuzumi wciąż siedział w tym samym miejscu, co jakiś czas zerkając na pozostawiony mu naczynie z dotychczas znienawidzonym napojem. W końcu westchnął cicho i zaatakował ustami słomkę, powoli chłonąc resztę napoju.

- Może wanilia wcale nie jest taka zła...- pomyślał, ukradkiem oblizując wargi. Jego usta wciąż miały smak, który niewątpliwie w tej chwili był smakiem Kuroko.


End file.
